Jez'set
Jez’set was a female Turian that partnered with Laine LeCarré and became the copilot for the freighter, The Black Howler. Jez would go on to become emmeshed in a somewhat personal rebellion against the Empire in the Inner Rim territories in 0 BBY. Although she was willing to work in the underworld of the galaxy, Jez held on to a type of honor code similar to that of the Wookiees. She owed Laine a life debt for saving her and went on to extend that to Rayce Vakk and Azlyn Mohaim. Even though she repaid the life debt to Laine on numerous occasions, Jez continued to state that she still owed him and refused to leave his side. History Jez’set and her life mate worked as armed security on board a bulk freighter in the Inner Rim territories, especially around the Peruvian Sector. A questionable cargo run found the crew of the freighter on the barren world of Cambis, where a assorted group of alien thugs attempted to attack a female member of the crew. Jez’s life mate went to defend his fellow crew member, but was killed in the process. Jez went into a period of deep mourning for months afterwards. When she finally came out of her mourning, Jez vowed revenge on the thugs and left the crew. Tracking the thugs back to Cambis, she attempted to kill the group, only to be over-powered by their numbers. Luckily, a smuggler named Laine LeCarré was passing by, on his way to his ship, and witnessed the conflict. Not liking the odds, Laine drew his blaster and gunned down the thugs, saving Jez’s life. Jez immediately pledged herself to LeCarré, saying that she owed him a life debt. LeCarré initially refused her pledge, chalking it up to him just doing a good deed. Jez was persistent, however. She roughly picked Laine up by the collar and slammed him against a wall. Jez stated that whether he wanted it or not, he had earned her service until she could repay the debt owed. Laine defered and allowed Jez to come aboard his ship, The Black Howler, as a crew member. Falling into Rebellion Appearance and Personality RPG D6 Stats Type: Turian Co-pilot DEXTERITY 3D Blaster , Dodge , Grenade , Melee Combat , Thrown Weapons , Vehicle Blasters KNOWLEDGE 2D Alien Species , Languages , Planetary Systems , Streetwise , Willpower MECHANICAL 2D+2 Astrogation , Communications , Sensors , Space Transports , Starship Gunnery , Starship Shields PERCEPTION 3D Bargain , Con , Gambling , Search , Sneak STRENGTH 4D+1 Brawling , Lifting , Stamina TECHNICAL 3D Blaster Repair , Computer Programming/Repair , Demolition , First Aid , Space Transport Repair Special Abilities: Military Upbringing: All Turian gain +1D for every beginning skill dice placed in Dexterity: Blaster, Grenade, Melee Combat, Knowledge: Tactics, and Perception: Command skills at character creation time only. The limit is 2D for a total bonus of 4D. Story Factors: Fearless: Turian gain +4D to Willpower skill checks versus any command (natural or synthetic) that breaks their code of honor. They gain +2D to their Willpower versus any opposing Intimidation skill rolls. Honor: Turian have a strict honor system. Anytime a Turian would spend a Character Point to increase a skill in combat to aid a friend, ally or client, increase the bonus for that round by 2D instead of 1D. Force Points: 1 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 16 Move: 10 Equipment: Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters